


A Winter's Tale

by vincentvandope



Series: Howlkyuu!! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincentvandope/pseuds/vincentvandope
Summary: Winter break has started and everyone has plans to celebrate the new year before going off to Nationals.(part 6 of the Howlkyuu!! series)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Howlkyuu!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127321
Kudos: 17





	1. Accidental Pen Pals

The first-years were the last ones to enter the gym. “Finally! It’s time to draw names out for the letter exchange!”

  
Yamaguchi looked at Tsuki, but he didn’t look like he knew what Suga was talking about either. “The what?”

  
“We’re doing a letter swap instead of gifts,” Daichi explained, folding up slips of paper. “You’ll get someone on the team and you have to write them a little something. We’ll meet here on New Year’s Eve morning and exchange them.”

  
“Count me out.”

  
“Good one, Tsukishima, but participation is mandatory.”

  
“That’s so cool! Can I go first?”

  
“Sure, Hinata.” Daichi grabbed the handful of papers and dumped them in the bag Suga was holding. “Go ahead.” When the players and the managers all had taken theirs, Daichi walked up to Coach Ukai and Saeko. “You’re participating too.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Aw!” Saeko took the last two names and gave one to the coach. “That’s so sweet, you guys!”

  
Coach Ukai read his and pocketed it. “A letter, you said?”

  
“Yes. No extension limits, it can be just well-wishes for the new year or a longer message, whatever you feel like. But have it ready by New Year’s Eve!”

  
“Alright.” The coach clapped twice. “Warm up!”

  
. . .

  
“Do you want to tell each other who we got?”

  
“Sure,” Tsuki said, taking his paper out, “let’s see.”

  
“You didn’t read it in the gym?” He shook his head no. “But what if you’d picked yourself?”

  
“That was the best case scenario, but no.” He frowned. “I got Asahi.”

  
“Cool!” Yamaguchi showed him his. “I got Kiyoko.”

  
“Cool? I don’t know what to say to Asahi. We barely talk.”

  
“We can write them together. We could do it now, if you want.” They were heading for Tsuki’s home to watch a movie to celebrate the beginning of winter break. “I’m going to thank her for helping us on that full moon. Actually, if you want to switch, I could thank Asahi for always complimenting me on my serves.”

  
“No, it’s fine. I already know what I’ll thank him for.”

  
He didn’t elaborate and Yamaguchi didn’t ask. He recognized his tone as him not wanting to talk about it. “Did you get popcorn or should we go to the store first?”

  
“It’s all ready.”

  
They were putting the second bag in the microwave when the door to Tsuki’s house opened. Yamaguchi looked up at him. “I thought your mom was working.”

  
“She is,” he whispered. His eyes turned yellow and he sniffed. Tsuki’s features went back to normal in an instant, and he was smiling slightly. “It’s Akiteru.”

  
“Kei?”

  
They went to the hall. “I thought you were supposed to arrive tomorrow.”

  
“I wanted to surprise mom.” They hugged. “She’s not here, is she?”

  
“No, she’s at work.”

  
“Good. Tadashi! My second favorite dude, come here!”

  
“Hi, Akiteru!”

  
“I’m going to have to ask you to stop growing.” He smushed his hair down. “You better not get taller than me, like someone else I know.”

  
“I can make no promises.”

  
“Do I smell popcorn? Ooh, are you doing your yearly rewatch of Jurassic Park today?”

  
“Yes.” The microwave beeped and Tsuki started towards the kitchen. “Do you want to join us? There’s a bag left.”

  
“I’ll drop my stuff in my room and be right back!”

  
They brought the bowls to the living room and Tsuki started browsing through the DVD shelf. “It’s not here… Maybe I left it at your house last time?”

  
“Isn’t there a box there, on top of the DVD player?”

  
Tsuki looked at it and sighed. “I left it there to have it at hand and I forgot. What would I do without you?”

  
Yamaguchi laughed. “Stop it.” He started to unfold a blanket for the two of them.

  
“I’m grabbing a beer,” Akiteru said, heading to the kitchen. “You guys want one?”

  
“No, thanks.”

  
“Yes, please!”

  
“Tadashi!” Akiteru gave him a high five. “Are you sure, Kei?”

  
“Yes, it’s gross.”

  
“You’ll grow up some day.”

  
He left and Tsuki gave Yamaguchi a look. “One.”

  
“Don’t act like you don’t love drunk me!”

  
“I love you always.” He sat down next to him and gave him a kiss.

  
“I love you too.” Yamaguchi gave him half the blanket.

  
Akiteru came back. “Here you go.” He took the TV remote. “Are we all set?”

  
“Yes.”

  
Tsuki grabbed a bowl and picked up a kernel, holding it to Yamaguchi’s mouth. He accepted it and rested his head on Tsuki’s shoulder, who rested his on Yamaguchi’s in turn. Akiteru pressed play.

  
. . .

  
“I just feel like whatever I write, he’ll end up mad at me.” Hinata faceplanted on the table. “Why did I have to get Tsukishima?”

  
Kageyama scratched the back of Hinata’s head. “Come on. He probably just won’t say anything. If it makes you feel any better, he might not even read it. He didn’t want to participate in the first place.”

  
“What did you write about?”

  
He put the letter in front of him. “Kinoshita and I were practicing jump serves the other day, so I kinda just complimented him on his. I think he’s going to focus on jump floats, though. But yeah, that and just wishing him a good year, pretty much.”

  
“Ugh. I don’t know what to say.”

  
“What if you just write ‘happy new year’ or something like that and draw a dinosaur?”

  
Hinata pointed his pen at him. “You know what? I’m going to keep thinking about it, but that’s not a bad idea.” He looked at his phone. “But we should get going.”

  
“You haven’t told me what we’re doing yet.”

  
“I know,” he said with a mischievous grin. “Let’s go!”

  
Kageyama wasn’t too familiar with Hinata’s town yet, so he followed him around until they arrived to an ice skating rink.

  
“This is it!” He turned around with his arms spread out. “Do you like it? Do you know how to skate?”

  
“I don’t.” He was actually terrified of getting on shoes that had freaking blades on them, but Hinata seemed very excited, so he was going to at least try. “Do you?”

  
“Yes! It’s really easy, don’t worry!”

  
They got their skates on and Hinata let him put his hands on his shoulders to get used to the feeling of sliding over the ice.

  
Kageyama kept looking at the other people there. There were two girls skating together, one of which seemed as unsure on her feet as he did, but there was a group of little kids gliding around like they were born for it, and it made him feel very inadequate.

  
“How’s it going?”

  
“Um. It’s okay.”

  
“We’re going to the barriers, okay?” He led him there and asked him to hold on to the handrail. “Let’s try just holding on to my hand. Ready?”

  
Kageyama wasn’t. “Okay.”

  
Again, it was mostly Hinata dragging him along. “Come on, try to skate! Just push one foot off the floor.” He tried. It went well. “Good! Now the other. See? It’s easy! You’re doing great! Isn’t this fun?”

  
“Yeah,” he said with a smile. “Yeah, it’s-“

  
“Are you okay!?”

  
Kageyama rolled over the ice to sit up and massage his jaw. “Ow. Is this what you feel when you receive with your face?”

  
“You get used to it. You’re not dizzy or anything, are you?”

  
“No, I landed mostly on my arms.”

  
Hinata took his hands. “Let’s get you up. Make sure you really dig in with your- agh!”

  
Kageyama had just slid on his heels, falling on his butt, and he’d managed to drag Hinata down with him. The little kids started laughing. “Sorry! Are you okay?”

  
“I’m great! Look at how I get up, okay?”

  
Once they were both on their feet, they tried again with more security measures. Kageyama held on to Hinata’s hand while his arm was around his waist for support. They did some laps like that and then Hinata slowed them down.

  
“Put your skates like this.” He did. “And let’s spin! Woo!”

  
He held his hands and got as far as their outstretched arms would allow them, and then he spun them around. Kageyama held on to him for dear life. The ice rink, the people, it all became a blur. The only thing he could see clearly was Hinata. He looked ecstatic and his orange hair whipped wildly around his face. The spin lost speed, and the world came back into focus.

  
“I love you, Shoyo.”

  
Hinata giggled and leaned in for a kiss. “I love you too.”

  
“I think I need to sit down.” Kageyama’s legs were feeling wobbly.

  
“Let’s get out,” Hinata said, turning around and placing Kageyama’s hands on his shoulders again. “Are you hungry? We’re pretty close to the main street and at this hour it should be full of street food carts.”

  
“Yes.” Kageyama took off his skates and put his socked feet on the floor. Finally, steady ground. “My treat.”


	2. Eagles, Cats and Owls

Ushijima went to grab a cookie and burned his fingertips. Tendou heard him huff and turned around. “I told you to wait! I just took them out of the oven!”

  
“They smell very good.”

  
“And they’re for everyone, not just you!” He took one with his oven mitt and blew on it. “You’re impossible. Say ‘ah’!”

  
“Ahm.” Ushijima bit down and took the rest of cooled cookie from him. “Delicious.”

  
“Thanks! But flattery won’t distract me. Leave some for the rest! And start setting the table. The last batch of brownies is about to be done.”

  
Ushijima took a plate on each hand and walked out into the cafeteria. He had already set cutlery, napkins and glasses, so all that was left was the food and drinks.

  
“Hey,” Shirabu nodded at him as he walked in with Goshiki.

  
“Welcome.”

  
“Hello!”

  
“You can get a seat. We will be right out.”

  
He joined Tendou again, who was plating the brownies. “When do you wanna tell him?”

  
“We can tell him right now. Do you want to do the honors?”

  
“Yes!” He hung the oven mitts up on their hooks. “He’s gonna be really happy.”

  
“I am really happy.” Ushijima pulled on his apron and grabbed his face for a kiss. Tendou wrapped his arms around him and started swaying side to side as if they were slow dancing.

  
“You know what? I’m pretty happy myself.”

  
Semi’s head poked out from the door to the kitchen. “Can you two stop being disgustingly sweet and come to the table? I’m starving.”

  
“Semi-Semi, can’t you see you’re interrupting?”

  
“I’m too hungry to care. And don’t call me that!”

  
Tendou rolled his eyes and picked up the brownies. Ushijima turned towards the exit. They were throwing a little hangout for the members of the team that wouldn’t be going home for winter break. Tendou’s idea, because he loved any excuse to bake.

  
Ushijima sat down at one end of the table, Tendou to his left. “Hey, Tsutomu, guess what.”

  
“Um… I don’t know.”

  
“It was a figure of speech, kid!” He laughed and picked up an éclair. “It’s been decided. If you still want to, you’ll be a werewolf.”

  
His eyes widened. “Really? Thank you!” He looked at Ushijima. “Thank you so much!”

  
“We were thinking right after the next full moon, so you have time to get used to it before your first full moon as a werewolf.”

  
“Yes, of course! Thanks!”

  
“Are you going to cry?”

  
He pushed Shirabu. “Shut up! You know I cry easy and I’m just really happy!”

  
Tendou got up to stand behind him and started messing up his hair. “Oh, Tsutomu! Don’t cry, my man!”

  
“I’m not! I’m fine!” Tendou went back to his seat and he fixed his hair. “Thank you!”

  
“You are welcome.”

  
“Let’s munch, people! And I want compliments!”

  
. . .

  
“Okay, we’re here.” Kuroo uncovered Kenma’s eyes. “What do you think? I know you don’t like going out, but it’s been a while, and I thought this would be a good compromise.”

  
“A cat café?” Kuroo wasn’t sure if he was happy about it or not, but he turned around and hugged him, which was a pretty good answer. “I love it.”

  
They went in. Kuroo gave his name and they led them to their table. Kenma was looking all around, spotting cats and pointing them out to him. He’d even put the front strands of his hair behind his ears so he wouldn’t miss any.

  
“What do you want?” Kuroo flipped through the menu. “Everything looks so good. Damn, I’m good at planning dates.”

  
“Can you order for me? I’m going to try to get that grey cat to come over.”

  
He didn’t really wait for his answer. Kuroo decided on what latte and pastry he wanted and ordered two of each. He watched as Kenma approached carefully. The cat meowed at him and Kenma flashed his yellow eyes at it. The grey cat jumped into his arms. Kuroo took a picture.

  
“You found one too.”

  
“What?” A tiny tabby cat jumped on his lap, startling him. “Hello there, friend.” He held a finger up and the cat started to raise its little paws up to it. Kuroo kept lifting it higher and higher, and the tabby followed, leaping. He took it in one hand and left it on his hair. “Quick, before he jumps down.” Kuroo took his phone and pulled Kenma closer. He held the grey cat in front of his face, but Kuroo managed to snap a picture while Kenma’s eyes were still visible. “Perfect.”

  
Their food was brought and the tiny cat didn’t come down. “I think it’s going to take a nap on your head.”

  
“I’ll have to stay still then.”

  
“You’re like an old-timey lady doing the books-on-your-head thing.”

  
“Woops.” He’d already messed up by turning his head to look at Kenma. “I don’t think I’ll make a good wife.” The cat slipped down his back and walked around him, settling on his lap and curling itself into a little fluffy ball. “Yeah, that’s probably more comfortable, buddy.”

  
By the time they were done eating, they were surrounded by even more cats. Kuroo was feeling outnumbered. He reached into his bag and pulled out his gift for Kenma.

  
“This is for you. Happy holidays.”

  
Kenma took his presents for him out too. One was covered in gift wrap from the store he had bought it from, and the other was very haphazardly wrapped, clearly by himself. “Happy holidays, Tetsuro.”

  
They opened their gifts. The professionally wrapped present turned out to be a box that held a silver necklace with the molecular structure of serotonin. “No way!” He opened the clasp and put it on. “How do I look?”

  
“Gorgeous.” Kenma was blushing. “It’s serotonin, because you make me happy.”

  
That wasn’t exactly what serotonin did, but Kuroo knew it wasn’t the time to nerd out on him. “I love it. I love it so much.”

  
“And I love this.” He was holding up the case he’d bought for his videogame console. It was black and it had cat ears. “I dropped it this morning and almost had a heart attack, so thank you.”

  
“I saw you drop it the other day and I knew you wouldn’t think to get one.”

  
“I didn’t. Did you write me a card?”

  
It had been wrapped with the case’s box. “Just a little love note. Read it.”

  
“You got me a game from my wishlist? Which one?”

  
“It’s a surprise. You can check when you get home.”

  
“I can check from my phone,” he said, pulling it up. “You open the other one!”

  
It was a frame with a picture of them as kids, all covered in dirt from an afternoon of playing volleyball in the park. Kuroo was holding the ball under his arm and Kenma had a band-aid in one knee. “We were so cute.”

  
Kenma kissed him. “I think you still are.”

  
“Huh? I am hot now, thank you very much.” He kissed him back. “But you got even cuter.”

  
“Yeah?” He went in for a third kiss, but the grey cat jumped up and hit his jaw. “I think they’re getting jealous.”

  
Kuroo picked the cat up. “Hey, buddy, that’s my boyfriend you’re flirting with.” He turned him around to face Kenma. “Do you mind telling him you’re taken?”

  
“I don’t know.” Kenma took it from him. “I might have to reconsider.”

  
Kuroo pretended to faint. “I can’t believe you would do that to me.”

  
Kenma kissed him again. “Never.”

  
. . .

  
Akaashi walked into their club room and found Bokuto already there. “Akaashi!” He held a box out to him. “I’m your Secret Santa!”

  
“You know you’re supposed to let me guess, right?”

  
“But I’m really excited!”

  
Akaashi took the present. “Did you get me, or did you trade for me?”

  
“How did you know?” He was shaking his head slowly. “Wow. You’re so smart. I love you.”

  
“I love you more,” said Akaashi, laughing. Under the wrapping, there was a box, and in the box, there was a clay mug.

  
The Fukurodani had decided to do a Secret Santa in which all of the gifts were handmade. The mug had been painted in a blue shade similar to Akaashi’s eyes, and the words ‘AKAASHI KEIJI #1 SETTER IN THE WORLD’ had been written in gold marker. Along the handle, there was a little doodle of an owl saying ‘I LOVE YOU’.

  
“Do you like it? Keiji, do you like it?”

  
It was a little wonky and Akaashi wasn’t sure the handle would be able to support the weight of the mug once it was filled. “It’s perfect. I love you more.”

  
“Yes!” He hugged his waist and lifted him up.

  
“Have you checked your locker?”

  
“Not yet.” Bokuto put him down, opened it and gasped. “My Secret Santa gift!” He ripped the paper away to discover a scrapbook with a note taped to the front cover. He flipped through the pages. “Look! It’s me!” The scrapbook was filled with pictures and newspapers cutouts of Bokuto playing volleyball and little messages and notes around them. “Who made it?”

  
“I think that’s the note. You know, so you can guess who your Secret Santa is.”

  
Bokuto unstuck the piece of paper and read it aloud. “’Happy holidays, Kotaro’. Oh, they know my first name!”

  
“Everyone on the team knows your first name.”

  
“You’re right! So that’s the first clue.” Akaashi chuckled. “‘I hope you like this scrapbook. You can look at it every time you’re feeling sad and remember all of the things you’ve accomplished and how cool you are’. They said I’m cool! I love you, Secret Santa! ‘P.S.: I love you more’.” He gasped again and started jumping up and down, pointing at Akaashi. “You got me! It’s fate!”

  
Akaashi thought back to when they were picking the names for the gift swap. Konoha had raised his cupped hands up to him, a folded name pinched between two fingers, clearly apart from the other pieces of paper. “It must be. I love you.”

  
“I love you more!” He enveloped him in another hug and started leaving lightning-fast kisses on his eyes, his nose, his forehead. Akaashi tried to find his lips, but he was too quick, so he gave up and let the owl peck his face to his heart’s content.


	3. It’s My Party And I Cry If I Want To

Suga was walking in front of Daichi, who was pushing the cart while he chose snacks for the party. “You grabbed your letter, right?”

  
“Yeah. Who did you get? I forgot.”

  
“Kageyama.”

  
“Right. How many pages long is it? Twenty?”

  
“What am I, a psychopath?” Suga grabbed a bag of chips and put it with the rest. “Only five.” He wouldn’t look at him, but he knew Daichi was shaking his head. “It’s not my fault that I love our kids so much and I had a lot to say! I was this close to writing a letter for each person, you know.”

  
There was a charged silence and Suga turned to Daichi, who was giving him a knowing look. “Did you write a letter for each person?”

  
“Fine, I did.”

  
He laughed and Suga couldn’t help but laugh with him. “I love you, Koshi.”

  
“I love you too.”

  
“Well, I only wrote a page for Saeko, but it makes me feel better that she’ll have a good letter to make up for mine.”

  
“Your letter is good!” Daichi had sent him drafts and Suga had helped him make it perfect. “You got my seal of approval!”

  
“True.” He checked the time. “We should get moving, we still have to set up.”

  
“Oh, don’t worry. I sent Kiyoko and Tanaka in advance to start getting the gym ready.”

  
. . .

  
“Wasn’t it fun?”

  
Noya and Asahi were walking out of an early morning couple’s yoga class. “It was really hard. You always made it look easy.”

  
“I make everything look easy and cool,” Noya said, combing his hair up with his fingers. “C’mon, hurry! I wanna get to the gym soon!”

  
They weren’t too far from Karasuno High School, and they got there to a deserted campus and the gym’s closed doors. “Maybe we’re first?”

  
“Yeah, maybe.” Noya laughed. “Open the door for me?”

  
Noya watched Asahi’s face light up when everyone yelled ‘happy birthday’ at him. “But my birthday’s tomorrow!”

  
“But we’re celebrating with the team today!” Noya jumped on his back and wrapped his legs around his waist. “Surprise!” He kissed Asahi’s cheek and found tears already falling down his face. “Why are you crying? It’s a happy surprise!”

  
“That’s why I’m crying,” he craned his neck to kiss him on the lips.

  
“Leave your letters on the table and let’s eat!” said Tanaka from a corner. He started the music and joined the group.

  
“Wait, aren’t there way too many letters?”

  
Daichi sighed. “Don’t ask. It’ll make sense later. Happy birthday!”

  
The team took turns to congratulate Asahi and quickly dispersed around the tables to eat, since Tanaka and Hinata were not waiting for the guest of honor. After snacking, it was time for everyone to pick up their letters.

  
Noya found two for him and sat down with Asahi to read them. “I got Suga!”

  
“What? I also got Suga.”

  
“Yes, I wrote to everyone, okay?”

  
“Sugawara Koshi, I love you!”

  
“I love you too, Tanaka!”

  
Noya ran to Suga and tried to tackle him with a hug, but he didn’t fall. More people joined in, so much so that Noya couldn’t move or see, but he was finally able to go back to Asahi.

  
“My other letter was from Tsukishima!”

  
“Really?” Noya opened his and gasped. “Big sis!”

  
“Little bro, I love you! Happy new year!”

  
“I love you too!” He looked back at Asahi. “So, how’s your letter?”

  
“It was surprisingly sweet!” He handed it to him. “He thanked me for helping with Yamaguchi’s wound on that full moon that he got out.”

  
“Alright! I was expecting something more along the lines of ‘happy new year, Asahi’ and, like, nothing else.”

  
“I’m going to thank him.”

  
“I’m coming with you!” They approached Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and Noya couldn’t help but see the first’s letter. “Is that your letter?”

  
“Yeah,” he showed it to them, “it’s Hinata’s.”

  
“He’s… not much of an artist, is he?”

  
Yamaguchi was trying not to laugh. “Maybe his sister drew it?”

  
“Who did you get a letter from?”

  
“Ennoshita.”

  
Noya high fived him. “I wrote to Ennoshita!”

  
“Tanaka-senpai!” Hinata was running towards his open arms. “Thank you! Happy new year!”

  
Tanaka gave a roar of laughter and hugged him, patting his head. “Happy new year, shorty!”

  
Noya’s eyes landed on Suga, who was crying and hugging Yachi, holding a letter that was several pages long. “I don’t want to say I have favorites, but you might be my favorite, Yachi!”

  
“Aw!”

  
“You sure are my favorite daughter.”

  
“Well, I don’t have much competition there.”

  
Suga whispered, but Noya still caught it. “I’m kidding, you’re my absolute favorite.”

  
Tanaka and Hinata had started dancing to the music, so Noya grabbed Asahi’s hand and pulled him up. “Dance with me!”

  
More people started dancing. Hinata left Tanaka to go get Kageyama, but Kiyoko was already waiting behind him to take his place. Tsukishima refused, so Yamaguchi asked Yachi and they danced clumsily. He spun Yachi around and she went to do the same, but Yamaguchi had to twist his body down and almost lost his balance trying to twirl under her much shorter arm. Hinata wasn’t about to let Tsukishima opt out of the party. He and Kageyama approached from behind with linked hands and dragged him using their arms as if they were a net, until all the first-years were dancing together in a group. Well, Tsukishima still wasn’t dancing much, but at least he was moving a little while he looked annoyed. Or pretended to look annoyed, was Noya’s guess. Even Coach Ukai was dancing, led by Saeko, who was holding a beer in one hand.

  
After, Hinata wanted to play volleyball, so they organized two teams and played a very chaotic 8-vs-8 game, including the managers and the adults.

  
It had been a difficult year, but they were ending it in a happy note. Noya looked at Asahi, who was already looking at him, and mouthed ‘I love you’ before dropping to the floor to receive Hinata’s spike.


	4. Chosen Family

Apparently, the Aoba Johsai team had practice in New Year’s Eve, even though they weren’t going to Nationals. Yachi would’ve said something about it if she wasn’t coming from just playing volleyball herself. She was waiting for Kyotani on a bench when the captain walked out.

  
“Hello, banshee!”

  
“Hi! It’s Yachi.”

  
He didn’t acknowledge that. “How are you doing?” His face turned serious. “Are you here to spy on us? Stealing our volleyball secrets for your team?”

  
“No? I’m here for Kyotani.”

  
He laughed and patted her hair. “I know, I was kidd-“ His head whipped forward and Yachi yelped as the volleyball that had just hit him landed on her lap.

  
“Stop trying to scare her.”

  
“I was just saying that I was kidding, Iwa!” He rubbed at his head. “God. I’m going to get a bodyguard.”

  
“If you think that could stop me… Hey, Yachi.”

  
“Hi!” She handed him the ball back.

  
“Hi, Yachi!” Kyotani walked up to them, looking warily at his seniors.

  
“Where are you two going?” Oikawa asked.

  
“To my house.”

  
“We’re walking you there.”

  
Iwaizumi bounced the volleyball against Oikawa’s chest and caught it again. “Leave them alone, snoop.”

  
“He was kidnapped once when walking home!”

  
“But it’s lunch time. I don’t think they’re going to be kidnapped in the light of day.”

  
“You don’t know that!”

  
He started dragging Oikawa away. “I’m willing to bet on it. Bye, guys!”

  
Yachi and Kyotani said their farewells while Oikawa kept protesting. Kyotani pointed at the cylindrical box peeking out of her bag. “What is that?”

  
“It’s for you!”

  
“But I don’t have anything for you this time!”

  
“You’re teaching me how to paint, that’s like a gift already!” She handed it to him. “Besides, it’s really nothing.” He opened it and pulled out a poster, started unrolling it. “I’ve been doing posters for the team, so I thought I would do one for you.” He was looking at it wide-eyed. “I took the pictures from screen caps from the Interhigh game, so they’re not super good quality, and I’m not that good at graphic design either, so-“

  
“It’s awesome. I love it.” He was smiling. “I look cool!”

  
“You are cool.”

  
He rolled it up again and threw his arms around her waist. “You are cooler.”

  
“No way.”

  
She rested her head on his chest. Yachi really wanted to kiss him, but she got caught up in overthinking it again. They hadn’t had their first kiss yet, even though they’d been dating for almost two months now. He was always really careful around her, so it seemed like she was going to have to muster up the courage to kiss him first. But as always, just when she thought she was going to finally do it, her insecurity would pop up and suggest that maybe he just didn’t want to kiss her and that’s why he hadn’t. And by then, the moment would have passed.

  
“Should we get going?”

  
She smiled at him. “Yes.”

  
They weren’t kidnapped on their way to his house. His mom greeted her with a hug and fussed over the poster. “Sweetie, this is amazing! I’ll find a spot to hang it up.” That was easier said than done, since the walls of their house were covered in Kyotani’s paintings. Yachi had gotten the full proud mom tour the first time she’d been over. “But let’s have lunch first, before it gets cold!”

  
After, Yachi and Kyotani went into the room he used as a studio. Two easels were propped up, two unfinished paintings they had been working on. Yachi rolled her sleeves up and put on the old t-shirt he'd given her to paint in.

  
Kyotani was painting a busy street at night. Yachi, a cloudy sky in blues and pinks. “Hey, look at this.”

  
Yachi turned and got a paintbrush stroke to her nose. “Did you just paint my nose?”

  
“Yup.” He was laughing. He caught her wrist before she could counterattack.

  
“I’m getting revenge!” She took the paintbrush with her other hand, but he caught it again.

  
“Yeah? Good luck.”

  
She leaned in and bumped her nose against his. He gasped and let go of her. “I lost!”

  
Yachi smiled. It was the moment. She grabbed his face and kissed him. When she pulled away, he was blushing up to his ears. “I win.” She left a little paint dot on his cheek before turning back to her canvas.

  
Kyotani leaned in for another kiss. “Okay, you win.”

  
. . .

  
Oikawa knew who was coming up the stairs before the door opened. “You’re early.”

  
“I love you too,” Iwaizumi said under his breath. “Are you complaining?”

  
“Of course not.” He pointed to his present for Iwaizumi, set in front of the little Christmas tree Oikawa had on his desk. “You still want to open them tonight?”

  
“Yup.” He left his next to the other and glanced at Oikawa’s open laptop. He inhaled like he was getting mentally ready for something. “Actually, I want to choose my gift.”

  
Oikawa frowned. “Well, you should have told me earlier.”

  
Iwaizumi touched the side of the computer and the DVD slot opened. Oikawa stiffened as he took the disk out and held it up. “I want this.”

  
‘AOBA JOHSAI vs KARASUNO SIQ’ was written on the front side. Oikawa tried to seem nonchalant. “I’ll make you a copy.”

  
“No. I want this one.”

  
He started to get up. “Let me make myself a copy then.”

  
“No.” He clenched his jaw and they both felt silent. “I want you to stop obsessing over it.”

  
“I’m not.”

  
“Bullshit. What’s it still doing in your laptop then?”

  
“I forgot it was there.”

  
“It’s been two months, Tooru. You can say whatever the fuck you want, but you can’t fool me. You’ve probably watched it every day since.” He had. Sometimes more than once a day. Last time had been that same morning, before going off to practice. “Can I have it?”

  
Oikawa’s lower lip quivered. “Okay,” he whispered.

  
Iwaizumi raised his other hand and snapped it in half. Oikawa winced. “It was one day. One match.”

  
“I cost us our last chance at Nationals.”

  
“We all lost. It’s not on you.”

  
“I’m the captain and the setter.”

  
“And I’m the ace.” Oikawa looked away, but Iwaizumi left the broken DVD on the desk and took his face in his hands. “I didn’t score us enough points to win. Our blockers didn’t stop enough spikes. It’s not only on you. Even Ushijima lost to them. Doesn’t that give you any satisfaction?”

  
Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I guess a little.”

  
“Then hold on to that. You know I think all of your grudges are fucking stupid, but I’d rather you hate Ushijima or Kageyama or whoever else rather than yourself.”

  
“Oh, I can do both. I’m very efficient.”

  
“I really wish you weren’t.”

  
Oikawa pulled his hands away from his face and tugged on Iwaizumi's hoodie so he’d sit next to him on the bed. He buried his face in Iwaizumi’s neck. “Why do I always lose?” he muttered. “I do everything right and I still end up losing. Every single time.”

  
“Listen,” Iwaizumi brushed his hair away from his forehead and left a kiss there, “there’s three months of high school left. Can we just try to enjoy them? We can play with no pressure now.” He made him meet his eyes again. “Do you still love volleyball or did it become only about beating them?”

  
“Of course I love it.”

  
“Then let’s make the most of the time we have left playing together.”

  
Oikawa kissed him and pulled on him again so they were lying down. He wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you for always dragging me out of my spirals.”

  
“I do what I can.”

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you too, Tooru.” He put his arms around Oikawa and rolled on his back and towards the end of the bed.

  
“We’re going to-“ They fell, Oikawa landing on Iwaizumi. “Fall.”

  
“We don’t have time for you to get all sad.” Oikawa got to his feet and helped him up. “Matsukawa and Hanamaki are probably on their way to the karaoke place already.”

  
“We’re going to karaoke?”

  
“I thought it would cheer you up.”

  
“Of course it will!” He turned to the mirror that hang from one of the doors to his closet. “But I can’t go dressed like this! Karaoke is not only about having an amazing voice, which I do, it’s also about style!”

  
“You’re exhausting. I love you.”

  
Oikawa started going through his clothes. “I can’t blame you.” He wasn’t looking, but it was as if he could hear the eyebrow raise. “I mean, I love you too!” He turned to Iwaizumi, looked him up and down. “Is that what you’re wearing?”

  
He clenched his jaw again. “You have a minute to change and then we’re leaving with whatever you have on.”

  
“A minute!? You can’t rush art!”

  
“I’m leaving.”

  
“No, no, wait!”

  
. . .

  
“I’m leaving for the Taiko performance!” Saeko grabbed her keys. “Don’t wait for me, just have dinner whenever you’re hungry, okay?”

  
“Okay! Bye, Saeko!”

  
“Have a good time!” Kiyoko said, taking her letters out of her purse.

  
“You too, loves! See you!”

  
Alone, Tanaka and Kiyoko gave the letters they’d received to each other. “Aw, you got Yamaguchi! That’s cool.”

  
“Yeah.” She looked at the signature of his. “Narita! Nice.”

  
“Yeah. You wrote to Yachi, right?”

  
Kiyoko nodded. “Just my luck, because I’m not good at these things. At least it was easy with her.”

  
“Well,” Tanaka said when they were done reading, “wanna get to work?”

  
“Yeah, let’s.” Kiyoko gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading to the kitchen, Tanaka close behind.

  
They started preparing dinner. They had assured Saeko several times that they wouldn’t wait up for her, but they’d been lying. Neither Kiyoko nor Tanaka were about to let her have dinner alone on the last day of the year. They would wait for her and do the countdown with whatever countries were entering the new year when she got back.

  
“You don’t have to come to the temple tomorrow,” she said, stirring a pot. “We’re meeting pretty early, so you can stay in bed if you want.”

  
“No, I want to go.” He hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. “I want to go everywhere with you.”


	5. Still Part Of The Team (Epilogue)

The forest hadn’t been covered in snow the last time Ukai had been there, but in spite of it, the purple flowers that grew on Takeda’s grave were still alive.

  
He took his gloves off, grabbed the hand shovel he’d packed in his bag, and got to work. It was hard to break the ice at first, but the soil kept softening as he dug. It didn’t have to be too deep, just enough to bury a letter, but not shallow enough for the rain to unearth it.

  
“Coach?”

  
He was already flattening the earth on top of the buried envelope, hands numb from the cold, when he turned to find the four third-years plus Noya and Tanaka walking towards him.

  
“What are you guys doing here?”

  
Daichi looked at the dark spot on the ground Ukai had been working on. “We went to the temple and just came by for a visit. What were you doing?”

  
“He’s part of the team.” Ukai slapped his hands against his pants, in part to clean them and in part to get some warmth back, before slipping his gloves back on. “I didn’t want him to be the only one who didn’t get a letter.”

  
The captain nodded. “You’re right.”

  
“I didn’t think of that.” Suga turned to Kiyoko, who was already going in for a hug. He was crying. “How did I not think of that?”

  
“That’s good, Sugawara.” Ukai smiled. “That means you’re getting over it. We all should, but I guess it’s taking me longer.”

  
Daichi walked over to him and gave him a hug. “I already thanked you yesterday, but thank you for your letter.”

  
“No problem, kid.” He patted his back and looked to the path that lead back out into the main trail. “I’ll leave you to it.”

  
“You can stay.”

  
Ukai pretended to scratch his eyebrow while wiping a tear away. “No, it’s fine. I think I should go. Happy new year, kids.”

  
“Happy new year, Coach.”


End file.
